Transformers: Legion
Transformers: Legion, alternately known as Hasbro's Transformers: Legion, is an American animated action-adventure-science fiction television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. The series is being created by TBD. It is produced by Hasbro Studios, Allspark Animation and , it set to premiering on Discovery Family on TBD 20??. Synopsis Upon of arriving on Earth, seven young Autobots soldiers (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Raatchet, Jazz, Prowl, Beachcomber and Drift) works together of saving the planet from the evil forces of the Deceptions and their leader, Megatron, while also hiding themselves from human sight, while also making an few new human allies, as well! Cast & Characters Main Autobots *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - a young brave and courageous Autobot soldier. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck. *'Bumblebee' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a young optimistic Autobot scout and the team's youngest member. He transforms into a mini-car. *'Ratchet' (voiced by Keith David) - a grouchy and short-tempered, but truly kind and respectful Autobot medic. He transforms into a ambulance. *'Jazz' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Optimus' right-hand man and the team's second-in-command who's enjoys listening to Earth's music. He transforms into a sports car. *'Prowl' (voiced by ) - a calm and collective, but somewhat serious-minded Autobot officer. He transforms into a police car. *'Beachcomber' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - a nature-moving Autobot soldier. He transforms into a dune buggy. *'Drift' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a former sword-wielding Deception-turned Autobot comrade. He transforms into a sports car. Humans *'Spike Witwicky' (voiced by Max Mitchell) - an young fun-loving and adventurous preteen boy. *'Buster Witwicky' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - Spike's protective brother and an young 1st year high school student who's Bumblebee's human partner. Supporting Autobots *'Elite Guards' - consisting of: **'Ultra Magnus' (voiced by David Kaye) - The Autobots' sub-commander, stern leader of the Elite Guards and Optimus' mentor/father-figure. He also wield a hammer which can generate electricity, he also has a Canadian accent. He transforms into a car carrier. **'Elita-One' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Optimus' sparkmate and the second-in-command of the Elite Guards. She transforms into a sports car. **'Sentinel Major' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - Optimus' friend/brother-figure who's sometime often can be cocky, but is truly respectful and really helpful, he also wield a shield known as the Skyboom Shield, which can generating force field and can use it throw at his enemies. He transforms into a muscle car. **'Hot Rod' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - *'Wreckers' - consisting of: ** *'Dinobots' - consisting of: **'Grimlock' (also voice by Fred Tatasciore) - **'Slug' (voiced by ) - **'Swoop' (voiced by ) - **'Slash' (voiced by ) - *'Aerialbots' - consisting of: ** * * Humans *'Clancy Witwicky' (voiced by Gary Cole) - Spike and Buster's hardworking but caring, loving and protective father. *'Carly Spencer' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Spike's fellow classmate and best friend/love interest. * * * * Antagonists Decepticons Main Decepticons *'Megatron' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - *'Starscream' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - *'Soundwave' (voiced by Frank Welker) - **'Laserbeak' (voice effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - **'Ravage' (voice effects by Frank Welker) - *'Shockwave' (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - *'Bludgeon' (voiced by ) - Drift's former master who's resemable a human skeleton wearing a Japanese samurai armor. He transforms into a tank. *'Slipstream' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - *'Lugnutz' (voiced by ) - Recurring Decepticons * Humans * Episodes See List of Transformers: Legion Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Transformers series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama